supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/The O'Connell Kids
Hi guys, this week I thought I might like to write this to say to you that I revealed the middle names for the kids from the O'Connell Family and where they're adopted from. Hamish *Hamish Rindoo O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Age: 4 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Wellington, New Zealand (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Twins *Mimi Elle O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Pino Nicolas O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Age: 3 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Wavre, Belgium (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Triplets *Gabriela Carla O'Connell (revealed by me) *Romina Sofia O'Connell (revealed by me) *Lucas Sebastian O'Connell (revealed by me) *Age: 5 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Buenos Aires, Argentina (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Quadruplets *Kadia Mona O'Connell (revealed by me) *Mohy Mohamed O'Connell (revealed by me) *Bouba Hussein O'Connell (revealed by me) *Ajeeb Eric O'Connell (revealed by me) *Age: 2 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Tripoli, Libya (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Quintuplets *Leah Cyti O'Connell (revealed by me) *Geri Subha O'Connell (revealed by me) *Christine Neha O'Connell (revealed by me) *Ranga Sajjad O'Connell (revealed by me) *Michal "Mike" Amir O'Connell (revealed by me) *Age: 10 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Doha, Qatar (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Sextuplets *Gerard Pieter O'Connell (revealed by me) *Daisy Yvette O'Connell (revealed by me) *Charlotte Beatrix O'Connell (revealed by me) *Kirsten Joke O'Connell (revealed by me) *Amanda Trees O'Connell (revealed by me) *Jelle Frans O'Connell (revealed by me) *Age: 8 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Amsterdam, Netherlands (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Septuplets *Lee Salmon O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Vicky *Joanna *Ruwan *Elaine Melody O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Gina *Bineesh *Age: 4 1/2 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Podium, Singapore (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Octuplets *LeAnn *Russsell Clifford O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Chester Mickey O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Shaun Urelee O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Richard Elmo O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Marina Rosa O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Chloe Vera O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Robyn *Age: 9 (revealed by me) *Adopted from: Bridgetown, Barbados (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Nonuplets *Óttar Rikard O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Viggó Géorgio O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Alexandra Monika O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Anna Katrín *Tinna Marina *Helgi Geri O'Connell (revealed by me) *Jón Rikard O'Connell (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Glyfi Olaf O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Tóta Leota O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Age: 1 1/2 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Akranes, Iceland (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Decaplets *Benjamin "Ben" *Steven *Anthony Rush O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Hayley *Kylie Bindi O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Cody Dylan O'Connell (revealed by Alvinluvr30) *Amber *Peter-Gabriel *Kate *Bruno *Age: 12 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Sydney, New South Wales, Australia (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Undecaplets *Adeline *Lucy *Tina *Thomas *Chimpae *Ezekiel *Francis *Quizrah *Rajabu *Selemani *Hilda *Age: 7 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) *Adopted from: Dodoma, Tanzania (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Duodecaplets *Rigoberto *Jeff *Ingrid *Linda *Santiago *Carlos *Sapphira *Kapu *Brayan *Norberto *Marie Paula *Lina *Age: 16 (revealed by me) *Adopted from: Botoga, Colombia (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Tridecaplets *Sally *Jason *Dylan *Rodney *Alicia *Danielle *Adam *Brandon *Calvin *Esther *Ephraim *Janice *Takoor *Age: 17 (revealed by me) *Adopted from: , Trinidad and Tobago The Quadecaplets *Kairi Epp O'Connell *Sarah Piret O'Connell *Triin Jinni O'Connell *Kristjan Karl O'Connell *Ott Tak O'Connell *Birgit Miya O'Connell *Jaan Arno O'Connell *Artjom Villu O'Connell *Jana Riina O'Connell *Indrek Kasim O'Connell *Liis Ruut O'Connell *Meelik Cruz O'Connell *Norman Zaki O'Connell *Gunnar Rosh O'Connell *Age: 13 (revealed by me) *Adopted from: Tallinn, Estonia (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Quindecaplets *Sadie *Yaser *Ikram *Najib *Ali *Shruti *Hajar *Punny *Maktub *Latif *Janaki *Akbar *Fadil *Munira *Zalfa *Age: 18 (revealed by me) *Adopted from: Dubai, United Arab Emirates (revealed by Alvinluvr30) The Sexdecaplets *Age: 14 (revealed by me) The Sepdecaplets *Age: 11 (revealed by me) The Octdecaplets *Age: 11 (revealed by me) The Nondecaplets *Age: 15 (revealed by me) The Vigintuplets *Age: 6 (revealed by PB&Jotterisnumber1) Category:Blog posts